


Another Mind Reader(X-Men FanFic)

by Multi_fandom-Stories-OneShots (Raven_Cobblepot)



Category: Big Time Rush (TV), X-Men (Original Timeline Movies)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-09-11
Updated: 2013-09-11
Packaged: 2019-04-06 14:27:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 6,847
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14058942
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Raven_Cobblepot/pseuds/Multi_fandom-Stories-OneShots
Summary: t was love at first site for Charles Xavier when he saw a Steph. It was the same for her soon they both fall in love with each other.





	1. Not The Only One

**Author's Note:**

> My really old crappy version of Another Mind Reader

* * *

 

Charles Xavier felt lonely in the world for being the only mind reader. So he thought he would go out into the world to find someone like him. He walked around the city looking around but didn't find anyone tell a women's voice echoed through his head. He turned to see who it was and found a young women with long brown hair and hazel eyes. She spoke through his head again saying see your not the only one.

"Who are you?" He asked.

"My name is Stephanie and you must be Charles Xavier right." I looked at him.

"You can read minds to." He said looking at her with a smile.

"Yeah I can seeming how I just read yours." I looked at him.

"That's incredible anther mind reader just like me." He laughed.

"So um can you I like live with you I'm tired of living off the streets." I smiled.

"Yeah sure but your not going to be the only one living at my mansion." He smiled back.

"Really you have more of our kind well I'm guessing not the type that can read minds but you know what I mean." She looked around.

"Yeah I know what you mean." He started to walk back to his house.

"Sweet." I followed him.

Stephanie arrived at the mansion her eyes widen like soup bowls. She walked in this place is HUGE she thought she walked around.

"This place its amazing!" I looked at him smiling

"I'm glad you think so make yourself at home." He did a quick a smile.

"Thanks for letting me stay." She went up to him and gave him a hug.

"Your welcome." He stood there letting her hug him.

"You seem pretty cool." She stepped back.

"Thanks you seem nice." He looked at her.

"Anyway I'm going to find a cozy spot to fall asleep at.

"Ok." He walked to the living room.

Stephanie walked around and found an empty room that look liked nobody has used yet. She walked in closed the and locked it she went over to the bed and crawled in. She fell sleep once she hit the pillow. She woke up to Charles wake up at the door.

"Just five more minutes." I said tiredly

"You've already sleep in it 10 o clock." Charles said once again.

"UGH I don't want to." I said throwing a pillow at the door.

"Get up I have the key to unlock this door." Charles got his key out.

"Big whoop!" I said.

Charles put the key in and unlocked the door and went in. Stephanie sat straight up.

"What the heck ever heard of privacy." I said angrily

"Oh well sorry just need you to get up we have people to train today." He pulled her out of bed.

"What do you mean WE." I said rubbing my eyes.

"I mean your going to be my assistant." He looked at her.

"Oh no I'm not going to help you teach a bunch of people that have different powers." I said pushing him out the way.

"Listen I let you moved in this is my house so my rules." Charles looked at her.

"Fine!" I said "Lets get going moving then shall we." I grabbed his arm.

"Good and yes lets get moving." He was being dragged.

After all the training Stephanie stormed inside she ran into some when she wasn't paying much attention. She looked up and saw a young women her age she saw man on the other side.

"I'm sorry I didn't mean to run into you." I backed away.

"Oh its okay." She said laughing.

"Oh ok I really am though." I said laughing along.

"No really its fine be the way my..." She didn't get to finish.

"You Mrs. Maslow and that's your husband Mr. Maslow." I finished her sentence.

"How did you know that." She looked at her shocked.

"I'm a mind reader just like Charles." I smiled.

"Really well me and my husband can...." Once again she didn't get a chance to finish.

"You both can fly." I smiled again.

"Yeah well you stop reading my mind please." She laughed.

"Sorry force of habit." I laughed.

"Its ok." She smiled.

"You seem cool you wouldn't mind if I hang with you sometimes would you?" I looked at her long blond hair.

"Sure why not." She laughed.

"Cool." I said walking into the kitchen.


	2. I just meet you and I like you

Stephanie was used to staying at Charles place she was used to helping him out with the training and all the people. She was now very close to Mrs. Maslow they were like best friends. She was also starting to like Charles a lot even though she was there for a week. She wonder if he knew it or not but she decided to wait.

"Hey there buddy." Mrs. Maslow came walking up.

"Hello!." I said waving to her.

"So how are you liking it here?" She looked at her.

"Its great! I love the people here there so nice." I smiled.

"Really! I think you like someone." She laughed.

"Me like someone ha!" I used my high squeaky voice.

"Lies! Tell me who you like." She looked at her.

"Well I like.....I like Charles!" I looked at her.

"Really!" She laughed again.

"Yes really!" I laughed.

"Does he know?" She said quietly.

"No not that I know of." I said back quietly back.

"Well ill find that out for you!" She patted me on the back.

"Oh yeah just try telling him I like him ok." I look at her.

"I wont. Now ill be right back." She walks away.

Oh boy she thought I'm just going to go follow her to make sure she doesn't mess anything up. As she was walking she found Charles talking to someone then she spotted Mrs. Maslow coming up from behind. She crossed her fingers and hid in a corner. She heard them talking about her.

"So I'm just wondering do you like Stephanie?" Mrs. Maslow looked at him.

"Listen I know where she is and yes I do." He looked over by the corner.

"Really oh never mind I'm just going to walk away now." She walks away.

Well that didn't take long for him to admit she walks away from the corner she hid in.

"So your not lying are you." I looked at him.

"I'm not when I first saw you it was like love at first site. That type of thing." He smiles at her.

"Really well it kind of was like that for me to." She blushed.

"Well guess I'll see you around then." He walked away.

"Yeah I guess." I said quietly.

Well that didn't work as planed but I guess not everything works out the way you want it. I walked back to my room sorting through my thoughts. I open the door walked in and sat there on my bed. I was lost in my own world thinking about Charles. She was so deep in thought she could've of swore it was real. She loved it so much being with him. She woke up when she heard a tap from here door. She looked outside it was still dark out she looked at the door. She saw Charles there.

"What are you doing." I looked at him.

"Well I was just stopping by to say hello." He walked in.

"Really midnight and you came to say hello." I shook my head.

"Well put this way I was standing by your door for awhile reading your thoughts on me." He sat on her bed.

"You were what." I stood straight up.

"Nothing don't worry about it. I just wanted to give you something." He leaned in and gave her a kiss.

Stephanie's heart rose with joy a smile crept through her mind.


	3. Keep it a secret

I woke up that morning with a smile on my face I could tell I was happy. I got dressed in my usual which was a hoodie and sweat pants. I looked outside it was going rain out I didn't mind the rain. I walked out my room spotting Mrs. Maslow kissing her husband. I froze and looked at them after that I just walked away saying in my head AKAWORD. I shook my head and kept walking I was heading to the kitchen to get something to eat. As I walked in I saw Charles sitting there reading. I smiled but then I saw a little kid looking at me. I stopped staring at Charles and walked over to the fridge. I took out the milk and poured a bowl of cereal. I sat across from Charles who was busy reading.

"Hey!" Mrs. Maslow shouted.

"Hi." Charles looked up from reading.

"Sup!" I looked over at her.

"Nothing much coming to eat that's all." She went over to the fridge.

"Figures." I started laughing.

"I'm hungry!" She laughed.

"Of course you are." I smiled.

"Yup!" She took out the milk.

"So how you'd sleep?" She looked over at me.

"Good you?" I drifted my head towards Charles.

"Hey I'm over here and I slept good too." She snapped her fingers.

""Oh sorry." I looked back at her.

"Its ok we all know that you.." She got cut off.

"SHHH." I ran over to her and covered her mouth.

"Get your hand off of my mouth why did you do that!" She shot a look at me.

"Cause nobody can know yet they'll think I'm crazy for liking him to early so when I say you tell then you can just not early." I whispered.

"Oh ok.'' she whispered back.

"Good now PLEASE don't tell anyone." I gave a stern look.

"I WONT.'' she said.

"OK ok I can believe you." I sighed.

"Anyway I'm going to eat now." She sat down.

"OK well I'm going to find something to do." I stood there thinking.

"OK!'' she smiled

I went to the living room popped a movie in and sat on the couch. I got myself comfy and sat there watching it as I did I almost fell asleep. Then I heard Charles come walking in I wasn't fully asleep but he must of thought I was. He covered me up with a blanket I smiled then I heard him say I knew you weren't fully asleep.

"Yeah your right I wasn't but thanks for the blanket though." I laid there.

"Your welcome." he said kneeling down.

"Your so sweet." I opened my eyes staring into his light blue eyes.

"I know I am so are you." He smiled.

"Thanks." I slowly closed my eyes again.

"You are welcome." He gently stroked her cheek.

I slowly fell asleep I didn't mind Charles sitting there stroking my cheek. I woke up cuddling next to Charles he was awake. I smiled at him he made me feel so happy he was the one who brightened my day. He smiled back at me I loved his blue eyes they made melt every time I look at them.

"Good morning." He smiled at her.

"Good morning." I yawned.

"How was your really long nap." He laughed.

"It was long and good is it still raining out." I looked over at the window.

"Yes it is I guess its going to be raining all week from what I heard." He looked over at the window.

"Oh great rain just what everybody loves." I laughed.

"Hey you two get room ok nobody wants to see you loving it up over there." Mrs. Maslow came in walking in.

"SHUT UP!" I laughed and threw a pillow at her.

"I'm keeping this." She picked it up.

"NOO that's my pillow." I got up and went to get it.

"I was joking." She threw back to me.

"Whatever." I went over to Charles.

"If your going to kiss him go into a different room okay." She walked over to the couch.

"What if we don't want to." I looked over at him.

"DON'T DO IT!" She threw another pillow at me.

"I'm going to rather you like it or not." I laughed.

"GAHH." She put a blanket over head.

I looked over at Charles and started laughing as I did he came close to me and kissed me. I heard Mrs. Maslow in the back round going eww gross! We stood there for a minute and then she yelled over saying break it up already. So I we stopped and I rested my head on his chest and looked over at Mrs. Maslow and stuck my tongue out at her. I looked up at him and smiled then walked over to my friend and sat by her. The day went by slow it was hard for me to keep my secrete about Charles cause where ever I looked there was a kid watching me or him. I decided to see if she's knows anything about what's going on between me and Charles. So I found her sitting on a chair I walked over to her and sat next to her.

"So I've noticed you around lately or should I say watching me." I looked at her.

"Yeah I have been its because I noticed something between you and Charles." She looked at me.

"You have you hmm well I can tell you there's nothing going on between me and him okay." I smiled at her.

"That's not what I saw I saw you cuddling with him on the couch that tells me there's something going on between you two." She crossed her arms.

"That meant nothing to me I can assure you there's nothing going on between us ok." I looked at her.

"Sure if you say so I know there's something going on between you two." She got up and walked away.

I shook my head got up and walked to the kitchen I kicked the counter and bounced up and down cause I hurt my foot. I sat there thinking man she cant find out I don't need this whole enterer place to know! I sat there for hour or so not wanting to move from my spot. Then I looked out the window when I heard thunder in the distance. Thunder I hated but if its just raining I'm fine I heard another boom I got so fast that when I turned around Charles was there.

"Don't worry I got you ill keep you safe." He wrapped his arms around me.

"Thank you Charles." I rested my head on his chest.

"Your welcome." He whispered in my ear.

I was getting tired so he picked me up and carried me to my room. I asked him to stay with me so I made some room for him. Once he was on my bed I laid there closing my eyes it was good thing I didn't have to worry about that kid seeing me. I soon fell asleep my head right on Charles chest listening to his steady heart beat.


	4. The Kiddy Crush

I woke by Mrs. Maslow bursting in she was all like really you two cuddled together GET A ROOM!

"Geeze whenever I see you your husband kissing I don't say a word." I pouted as I stood straight up.

"You got a point there." She stood there looking at us.

"Hmm your so weird you know that." I shook my head and laughed.

"I know I am anyway you lazy bones get up cause one of you should make me some food." She looked at us.

"Charles should." I looked over at him.

"Do I look like servant to you guys." He shook his head and laughed.

"Yes you do." I gave him a kiss on the cheek.

"EWW ok break the love fest up and get me some food." She drag us out of bed.

"Really mature." I looked over at Mrs. Maslow.

"What I'm hungry." She pulled Charles all the way down stairs.

"Cant you make your own food." I laughed.

"NOPE!" She laughed too.

"Oh boy what do you want to eat." Charles looked over at Mrs. Maslow.

"UHH OHH I know toast with peanut butter." She said with a high pitched voice.

"Really you cant make that for yourself." He shook his head.

"Nope I cant." She came over to me.

"What am I going to do with you." I was laughing so hard.

"FEED ME THAT'S WHAT YOU CAN." She was also laughing.

After Mrs. Maslow got feed I decided to watch the kids for the night while Charles goes off and finds this guy named Erick. So once he left Mrs. Maslow and I gather the kids up for them to go to bed. I got them all to bed or that what I thought tell I came downstairs to see that girl I was talking to yesterday.

"What are you doing out of bed." I looked at her.

"Oh I was just getting a drink that's all." She glared at me.

"Hmm ok well head off to bed ok." I looked at her with a confused look.

"Can I at least wait tell Charles gets back." She looked away from me and looked at the door.

"OH someone has little crush on doesn't she." I snapped my fingers.

"NO I don't." She shouted.

"Yes you do I can read your mind so don't be denying it." I smiled.

"Do you think he knows." She sighed.

"I don't this is cute you have a little kiddy crush on him." She laughed.

"I do not." She crossed her arms.

"Sure anyway get off to bed ill let him know you said hi." I patted her head.

"Fine ill go to bed." She pouted up the stairs.

I shook my head and laughed that's cute but she's to young I said to myself. An hour later I was out like a light but woke up to strange noise. I slowly stood up and looked around the living room. I heard it again so this time I got off the couch and walked toward the noise. I heard it in the kitchen so I walked over there. I peeked around the corner and see this random guy in there. I walked in there and rammed into the counter. He turned around and came right at me.

"WHOA there I didn't mean to scare you." I said being pinned up to wall.

"Oh I'm sorry I didn't mean to." He let go.

"Its okay so who are you?" I looked at him.

"Oh if you really want to my name is Logan or you can just call me the Wolverine." He said looking at her.

"Nice to meet you Logan so where's Charles I'm sure he must of brought you here with Erick." I looked around.

"His outside talking to Erick." He opened the fridge.

"Is this all you got is just pop where's the beer." He closed it.

"Sorry but we don't keep that in here cause we got kids here to." I laughed.

"Really I guess ill take a pop then." He got one out.

"Haha guess your going to have to." I giggled.

"Hey there you are I've missed you." I ran over to Charles.

"I missed you to I see you've meet Logan already." He looked over at him.

"Yeah he seems...all right." I stood there thinking

"Hmm anyway did any of the kids give you trouble while I was away." He smiled at me.

"Nope there were all fine I figured out that...well never mind I shouldn't tell you." I giggled.

"What is it you can tell me." He smiled at her.

"Ill let her tell you when she wants to." I laughed.

"Ok then well I think I'm going to bed." He hugged me.

"Ok well Ill be right there with you." I kissed him.

"Alright then but tell then good night." He kissed her back.

After another hour I was still up I was talking to Logan and Erick they didn't seem that bad. All though I wouldn't want to go on Logan's bad side. I got sleepy and told them I'm heading off to bed. They said goodnight and watched me go. I opened the door to Charles room found him awake when he was suppose to be sleeping.

"Why are you still up you said you were going to bed." I shook my head at him.

"I couldn't sleep cause you weren't here with me.'' He smiled.

"Aww well I'm here now." I walked over towards him.

"I'm glad you're here I've missed you a lot." He was still smiling,

"I missed you to felt like you were gone for ages." I crawled in and cuddled next to him.

"I know next time I'll let someone else watch the kids and you can come with me.

"Okay I would love to come with you next time." I kissed him.

"Anyway night." He hugged me.

"Night." I feel asleep.

I didn't wake up tell late afternoon when I did I walked down stairs and found Mrs. Maslow talking to that kid. I never really got the chance to ask her what her name was. So I walked up to them and they both stopped and looked at me.

"Did I interrupt something?" I looked at them.

"No you didn't." Mrs. Maslow said.

"Hey I never got a chance to ask you what your name was." I looked over at the girl.

"Oh my name is Xandra my power is Animal Mimicry to take ability of certain animals." She smiled.

"Cool." I shook my head.

"Yup I know anyway I'm off to go play with my friends I mean hang as you guys put it." She skipped off.

"Okay then so what's been happening while I was asleep." I looked at her.

"Nothing much." She watched the girl walk out the door.

"Oh ok I'm going to go wonder around." I walked outside.

I walked out the door it was nice out for once the sun was out the sky was like a vivid blue. I found a nice spot to sit down at it was by a tree with some shade. I sat there enjoying the weather. I laughed to myself when I thought of Xandra having a kiddy crush on Charles. He'll find out for himself I just have to tell him or does he know already. Ill find out later I guess so once I saw it get late I walked inside. I went to go search for Charles he was talking to Logan about something but I didn't feel like being a snoop. So I wait for them to be done it didn't take that long when Logan walked out I went in.

"Hey there." I smiled.

"Hello Stephanie looks like you had a nice day." He smiled back.

"Yeah I had a nice day." I sat on a chair.

"Well I'm glad you did." He looked down at what he was reading.

"So I was wondering if you know that this girl has a kiddy crush on." I looked at him with a weird expression.

"Now I know and who's this girl that has the crush on me?" He looked at me.

"Oh its that girl named Xandra." I smiled.

"Xandra that's why she keeps talking to me and giving me little notes." He laughed.

"Really." I laughed along.

"Yeah really I've should of seen it." He shook his head.

"You know since you can read minds you've should of done it." I laughed some more.

"Naah I only read them when I need to." He smiled.

"Hmm your weird anyway make sure you talk to her about it she's to young well not that young grr you know what I mean." I got up and walked out of the room.

I was walking when once again I ran into Logan I backed away.

"Really again why do I keep running into are you doing this on purpose or something." I was freaking out.

"I don't know why and I know for sure that I'm not doing it on purpose." He looked at me and walked away.

"OK well bye then." I walked away.

I saw Xandra walking to Charles room I stopped walking and decide to be a snoop and see what she's up to.

I followed closely behind her hiding anywhere I can find once she went in and closed the door I went right up to it.

"Hi Charles." She said.

"Hello Xandra." He smiled.

"So how are you today." She sat down in same spot as Stephanie.

"I'm good you?" He laughed.

"Same as you." She giggled.

"Well that's good so what did you today since we had good weather." He looked out the window.

"Oh I hung out with my friends outside today." She looked over at the door.

"I see anyway I wanted to see you about something." He also looked over at the door.

"What did you want to see me about." She snapped her attention back to Charles.

"About this crush you have on I find it cute in all but its just that I have to be with people that are my age and so do you." He looked at her.

"Who told you about that!" She was now flipping out.

"No one you should no by now that I can read minds listen its all right but your young and I'm sure you can find someone out there your age." He got up to calm her.

"Oh ok I see I'm just not your type its ok I understand I guess ill be leaving now I know that you and Stephanie have a relationship going on." She got up and walked out.

I stood there frozen how on earth did she know and if she does well she tell anyone?


	5. Who told the secret?

"Hey what's up my friend." I walked in the kitchen

"Nothing much but here's the thing your crush secrete is going around." Mrs. Maslow sat in a chair.

"Whoa what!" I looked at her as my eyes grew big.

"Yeah but I didn't tell anyone I swear." She looked at her.

"I know you wouldn't but...I know who did it." I sighed.

"Who oh you mean Xandra don't you." she got up.

"Yup but first do any of the adults know or did you just hear it from the kids?'' I looked around.

"I heard it from the kids we might want to do something about it." She looked at one of the kids talking and looking at Stephanie.

"No ill just wait for one of them to confront me mostly thinking of Xandra cause I know she well." I crossed my arms.

"Hmm ok then who knows how long it'll be though by then this whole place well know." She looked at her.

"Well it can wait I don't think it well take that long trust me she'll want to it as soon as possible." I smiled and walked away.

I walked up the stairs to go find Charles to see if he knows probably does but who knows. I walked in and he was right there reading as usual. I smiled and walked in I went over to a chair that was next to him and sat on it.

"Hello" I laid my head on his shoulder.

"Well hello there." He smiled.

"So did you know our little friend Xandra told her little kiddie friends about us?" I smiled at him.

"Oh really?" He put his book in lap.

"Yes really." I looked at him.

"Hmm...well I don't what to say."

"Really hmm well just thought I would let you know." I got up and walked away.

"Ok ill meet up with you later." He picked his book up and began reading it again.

I walk back down stairs and sat on the couch I flipped through the channels finding nothing to watch. I looked out the window seeing that it was late. I got up to go find Mrs. Maslow who was sitting in her room. I tapped on the open door to get her attention she looked and invited me in.

"So did it get around to anyone else yet?" I sat down next to her.

"Nope its just her friends that know." She looked around.

"Really there not going to go off and tell anyone." I slightly tilted my head.

"Guess so looks like there just going to keep it to themselves so far." She looks at me.

"Well I guess right now I don't have to worry well im going to bed." I walked over to my room.

The next morning I sat in living room again this time with my friend. She was going through the channels so fast it was hard to see my favorite shows.

"Well you slow down I cant even see if one of my shows are on." I looked over at her.

"NO I DON'T WANT TO WHO CARES FOR YOUR CHANNELS." She started to laugh.

"Really your nice." I rolled my eyes.

"Yup I sure am." She started laughing again.

"STOP right there I love this show." I grabbed the remote.

"Really you like this show." She looked at the TV.

"Yes I do NCIS rules." I sat there watching it.

"I guess I'm stuck watching it aren't I." She got herself comfortable.

"Yup you sure are but it is a really good show." I sat back and relaxed.

Mean while

"I cant believe she likes him not to mention she took him from you." Rose said

"Yeah I it made me mad." Xandra kicked a rock.

"Well since all of us know about her crushing on Charles how bout we tell the adults." Rose smiled.

"Oh that's a good idea adults love hearing that stuff." Xandra looked around.

"So lets see her there has to be someone out her to tell." Rose also looked around.

"Yeah lets see here oh I know who tell follow me." Xandra ran to the door.

"Ok." Rose followed.

"Where is he." Xandra looked around.

"Hmm." Rose was thinking.

"Oh I see him." Xandra ran into the dinning room.

"Good." Rose followed.

"Hey Logan I got something to tell you." Xandra sat right across from him.

"This better be interesting." He looked at her.

"Trust me it is but here goes well you know Stephanie and Charles right well....." Xandra paused.

"Go on.'' He waited.

"Never mind anyway I think I'm going to uh." Xandra goes off.

"Ok then." He looked over at rose.

Back with Stephanie

"You were right this show was good." Mrs. Maslow said.

"Told you oh look there another one coming on." I clapped my hands.

"I'm staying right here to watch again." She sat there.

"Wow I didn't know you would fall in love with this show." I laughed.

"I didn't fall in love with it I just like it a lot." She looked over at me.

"Ok then." I looked back at the TV.

"Hey!" Rose came in.

"Hi." I looked over at her.

"So I heard something about you and certain someone." She crossed her arms.

"Oh really well are you going tell me or are you just going go off and talk about with you friends." I narrowed my eyes.

"Nah I think I'm going to wait for the rest of our gang to do that." She smiled and walked away.

"Man did you see that." I turned back to the TV.

"Just ignore it just be glad she didn't say anything to the others yet." Mrs. Maslow grabbed the remote and turned the volume up.

"Yeah I guess your right I should ignore well for right now anyway." I put my attention back to the show.

She got up and walked outside she sat in her usual spot under a tree. She looked up at the sky there were no clouds just the pinkish orange sunset. She closed her eyes for a minute then she felt someone standing of her. She opened her eyes it was more then just one person it was gang of little kids.

"Oh what do want." I looked at them.

"Uh Xandra are you sure want to do this?" Rose looks over at her.

"I'm sure so yeah were here to confront you." Xandra looks at her.

"Oh like I don't know already that's right I know what your going to say so go ahead." I crossed my arms.

"Oh well um it was just about you and Charles how on earth did you find out." She shot me a look.

"I got my ways put at that anyway I'm going to bed and you guys should to." I walked over to the door.


	6. Lets See What We Can Do

"Morning!" I said with a smile.

"Morning." yawned.

"So what are you planning on doing today?" I looked at her.

"I don't know." She sat down.

"hmm well I don't know ether." I walked around the living room.

"We'll find something to do so don't stress yourself." She watched her walk around.

"I guess your right...I think I'm going to take a little walk outside." I walked over to the door.

"That's sounds fun I think ill come with you." She got up.

"Ok you can come along." I opened the door.

"YAY lets go!" She ran out the door.

"The last time I checked this was a walk not a run!" I shouted.

"Who cares stop being a so picky and have fun!" She shouted back.

"Ill show you that I can have fun." I ran after her.

"Alright now your getting it!" She ran faster.

"Oh wow not like I've done this before oh I know tag your it." I tapped her.

"Ok well I guess you wont mind if I do this." She ran after me.

"Do what?" I stopped.

"Oh nothing tag your it." She tagged her.

"Hey that's not cool." I ran once again after her.

"What the fact that I got you to stop." She looked back at me.

"Nooo the fact that you got me run into a wall yes that!" I started laughing.

"Whatever want to know what's going to be really funny!" She looked over at me.

"What?'' I stopped.

"This." She flew up into air.

"Oh yeah that's real funny." I crossed my arms.

"Yeah I know it is now you cant me." She shouted.

"Guess I'm going to have to wait then." I sat down on the grass.

"Guess so." She flew around.

"Just saying you cant stay up there forever!" I looked up at her.

"Maybe I can." She stopped and looked at me.

"Whatever ill be right here waiting." I sat there looking around.

"To bad you cant do this." She flew around once again.

"Oh stop your bragging!" I shot her a look.

"Who says I'm bragging!" She looked down at me.

"Uh me I'm saying your bragging." I shook my head.

"Oh I see but here's the thing I don't care." She laughed.

"When you land down her I'm going to kill you." I laughed.

"Sure you are you can hurt nobody." She was laughing really hard.

"Yeah I know I cant hurt anyone I cant even hurt fly well I could only if it were bugging me but anyway you get what I'm saying." I plucked some grass.

"Yeah I do get what your saying." She landed on the ground.

"Lets get something to eat I'm getting kind of hungry." I got up.

"Okay good idea." She followed.

I walked into the kitchen to the fridge opened it and looked around to see what I could make. I didn't find much but I made both and I sandwiches. After I filled myself up I got up and walked around the kitchen. After that I found myself in front of Charles door to his Office before I opened it I heard him talking to someone. I pressed my ear to the door to listen.

"Xandra you cant be going off and telling people about my relationship with Stephanie." He looked at her.

"Its fun though adults love to here these things." She pouted.

"I know but sometimes its really none of there business we'll tell them when were ready." He smiled.

"Fine but you better tell me when your ready and I already told one person who promised not to tell anyone." She smirked.

"Oh really who did you tell?" He sat there looking at her.

"Uhh lets see here what was his name I told him today about it oh his name was Logan." She snapped her fingers.

"Oh so his the only one who knows right that's the only person you told." He crossed his arms.

"Yes the only person I told I swear cross my heart and all that." She was still kind of pouting.

"Ok then you can leave now." He got up.

I heard footsteps coming toward the door. I walked away from the door to act like I didn't hear nothing. I looked back to see Xandra walking out and going the other way. Then I see Logan walk past her he looked at me smiled and walked into Charles office. That was rather weird I said to myself. But I'm sure he was just doing that to be nice. I shoved it aside and walked to my room once I got there I unlocked the door walked in and sat there on my bed. After awhile I got tired so I closed my door and fell asleep. I woke up to someone knocking on my door I looked over at the clock it was 1'o clock in morning. I walked over to my door and saw Logan standing there.

"Uhh is there a reason why you woke me up?" I looked at him.

"Yeah what was it." He stood there looking at me.

"Logan why do you smell like bar oh my god your drunk!" I shook my head.

"I.I.m not wha you..."He paused and stare at her.

"Yes you are here let me take you to your room." I walked out.

"hmm" He looked at me.

"Come on." I grabbed his arm.

"O. I know I c. to see ." He looked at her pinned her against the wall.

"Uh Logan what are you doing!" I tried to get away.

"Shh you don't want to wake everyone up." He ended up kissing her.

My eyes grew so wide that they might of looked like soup bowls! I pushed him away from me then I slapped him and ran to my room locked it and crawled into bed. I couldn't sleep that night I was scared that he might bust down my door. I looked out of the window the sun was out I looked over to my door wondering if he was right out there. I got up slowly walked over opened the door to the point I can see out of it. I looked around not seeing any signs of him so I walked out and ran off to find Mrs. Maslow and of course Charles. I found Mrs. Maslow first she was down stairs watching TV.

"OH my gosh I need to tell you something!" I turned the TV off.

"What is it!" She looked over at me.

"You've seen Logan right well he was drunk last night and he....he ended up KISSING ME!" I spazzed a little.

"HE WHAT!" She got up.

"Oh lets see here oh that's right HE kissed ME!" I looked at her.

"We need to tell Charles." She grabbed my arm and dragged me.

"That's what I was about to say." I looked at her.

"Good thing." She was still dragging me.

"Ok where here." I stopped.

"Ok." she knocked on the door.

"Hello." He answered.

"Hi its Mrs. Maslow and I'm here with Stephanie your lover!" She giggled.

"OH that's real funny." I looked at her.

He opened the door for us we walked in and sat down by his desk.

"She has something to tell you." She pointed over at her.

"Yes I do its about Logan." I looked at him.

"What about Logan?" He looked concerned.

"See he was drunk last night he came to my door last night I offered to take him to his room and then he kissed me." I looked at him.

"Ok thanks for telling me I well have a chat with him about that." He got up went over to her and hugged her.

"Thank you Charles I mean his a good friend but I don't like him like that." I smiled and hugged him back.

"You are welcome I well see to it that I have a nice chat with him." He smiled back at her.

"OK we get come on Stephanie before you guys get all mushy." She grabbed my arm.

"Ill see you later then." I said before I left the room.

That night I slept with Charles just to feel safer I didn't feel comfortable alone cause who knows Logan could get him self drunk again.


End file.
